


White Hair

by Angelicat2



Series: Changing Color [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra mating rituals...kinda, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Kisses, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Misunderstandings, Pining Keith (Voltron), Quintessence-sensitive Keith, S1-S7, Shiro loves petting Keith's hair, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), White-Haired Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith's hair has mysteriously been turning white throughout the years.





	White Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Me when I began writing this: 2,000 words. That's what I'll write.
> 
> Me only part way through: Well, it's gonna be waaayyy longer than I thought.

When Keith was a little kid, his hair was ebony. The deepest shade of black anyone could find, so black that his pops said it reminded him of space. It made no sense because his dad's hair was brown. And from the way he spoke, his mother's hair hadn't been black either.

But that all changed when his dad died in that fire. His hair began to get streaks of pure white in it, small at first. No one noticed it at first, but once they did, it was terrible. He often got ridiculed and picked on. The other kids said that he was getting old, or that something was wrong with him. Doctors couldn't explain it, after giving him checkups where they could find nothing wrong with his body. Families who saw the growing streaks found him too strange or too 'emo' and 'rebellious' to keep him around, so he began to dye it black again when he was old enough to understand how hair dye worked. Still, no one wanted him so he moved around from home to home, never finding that place that truly clicked.

Until Shiro. Keith hid it from the older, unable to utter that his hair was a freaky mess of monochromatic colors. For now, it was mainly bits in his front bangs, nothing too bad, but it did stand out a lot. Luckily, cheap dye worked to hide it, so Keith got some every time they went to town during their hoverbike races. He then hid them in his room where no one could find them. Along the way, he became friends with Matt who was also going to be on the Kerberos mission with Shiro. 

"Hey, Keith," he had began one day when they were lounging around lazily. The older was resting his head right next to Keith's while Shiro's rested just below his other collarbone, "You dye your hair?"

Keith's heart stopped in panic as he froze. Shiro must have noticed because he stared up at him with his eyes still heavy with sleep. Those grey eyes focused on him soon enough, trying to peer at his hair from that angle.

"I...uh…" Keith swallowed deeply before taking a shaky breath in, avoiding their eyes, "Yeah."

"Fashion statement?" The auburn blond asked and Keith didn't deny or agree, "It's no biggie. Plenty of people dye their hair to look unique. One time, my sis tried orange highlights. Blended right into her hair, so she gave up on it."

"Yeah, Keith," Shiro smiled fondly as he placed his hand on his shoulder reassuringly, causing Keith to look at him fully, "I've honestly thought about dyeing my hair at some point. Life's short, you know. Kinda want to experiment with that."

Keith tried picturing Shiro's hair as any other color and instantly, rainbow came to mind. Not the overwhelming burst of colors, but a gentle touch of reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, and purples. Just enough to highlight it. That would beautiful just like Shiro was.

Keith blushed softly as he glanced away, brushing a hand through his hair. He was glad they were okay with it, even if they didn't know the true story behind it. But he was going to make sure to have hair dye peppered on it at all times. His white hair was too much, too soon. It hadn't been turning for a long time now, but he knew it was just waiting. 

Someone rubbed their fingers through his bangs, and Keith snapped his attention to the man still laying by his side. Curious eyes watched his strands as the bigger hand shuffled through the hairs. A warm smile reached Shiro's lips as he brought his silvery honey eyes down to Keith's own.

"It looks good, Keith," Shiro nodded before he hugged Keith closer to his chest with his hand still in his hair, "It's kind of boring seeing people with one-colored hair anyway. Maybe I should get my bangs done or something."

"Okay, Old Timer," Keith snickered against Shiro's neck as the older scoffed at the nickname, "You do that."

"Hey!" He squawked before rolling on top of Keith, smushing him into the folded-out couch as they both laughed, "You'll get there too someday. Maybe I can convince you to dye it with me."

Keith grinned. He'd do anything Shiro came up with. There was no doubt of that. As he thought this, Shiro rested his head on his shoulder, wide chin pressed to Keith's skinny arm. Keith's eyes trailed down from steel eyes to his lips, remembering countless nights of dreams and waking up to heat between his legs and Shiro's name on the edge of his tongue. Dreams where Shiro doted on him in a way Keith secretly loved, carefully washing his whitening hair like it was something precious. Something to be treated carefully yet warmly. Shiro's body would be pressed right against his and nothing separating their skin. It was all soft and relaxing, enough that Keith could fall into a peaceful sleep as those fingers rubbed through his hair. 

"Come on, you two," Matt interrupted as Keith was brought back to the present. The senior cadet stared at them with a semi-disgusted face before he turned to start the movie, "Can't you two do that somewhere else? Geez, you guys are always touching. Get a room."

Keith blushed hot enough that it felt like lava was under his skin. Shiro sputtered from his side, turning a scarlet color too. Neither pulled away from the other, but they both paid attention to the movie while resting their heads against each other. Keith was happy he had such great friends. Even if it was only two. 

…..

"When were you going to tell me!" Keith demanded angrily, mind already going a thousand miles and his mouth not far behind. He found out that his best friend was dying from eavesdropping in on his office. Did Shiro not trust him enough to tell him? Did Keith say something that made the other think he couldn't tell him? Did Shiro...was Shiro ever going to tell him?

"Uhhh…" Shiro wiped some sweat off of his face before turning to him, oily rag in hand as he squinted at Keith, "I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"I heard you talking to Admiral Sanda outside your office," Keith scowled, still feeling hurt that one of the people he trusted most wouldn't tell him this, "Are you sick or something?"

"Keith," Shiro opened his mouth while starting to take a step down from the ladder he was on, a sad look to his eyes, "I-"

"Were you going to tell me?" Keith demanded as tears gathered in his eyes, "I know something is wrong. It has been for a long time. Tell me! I'm not a kid anymore! I can handle it!"

Shiro frowned at him, looking thoughtful before hopping off the stool, landing not as gracefully as normal. The man glanced at his right arm before closing his eyes. With a deep sigh, he opened them again. Those dark orbs were so tired that Keith wanted to take Shiro into his arms and erase the look from his friend's face. 

"I have a disease," Shiro confessed after a long moment, not looking at him, "And I'll only be in peak condition for a few more years. After that, I might not get the chance to do anything. My muscles will waste away, and when they do, I won't be independent anymore. I'll have to rely completely on someone to take care of me."

Keith felt his tears slide down his cheeks this time, but for completely different reasons. He had been so selfish to expect Shiro to share that with him. Shiro wasn't just sick like he had a cold or the flu or anemia or something. His best friend was dying. And all he had done was march up to him and stressed him out more. A hand rubbed over his shoulder, making him jump in surprise before grey eyes watched him worriedly. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay, Keith," Shiro smiled fondly before placing his other hand on his face, "Everything's okay."

"But!" Keith choked out as he growled slightly, "But it's not! You're sick and I probably am not helping at all by acting the way I have been! An-"

"Keith!" The man frowned before he pulled him close. Keith buried his face into his sweaty neck, breathing in what he could identify as _Shiro_. Hot desert dust and static filled his nose, calming him as the older wrapped his arms around him, "You're fine. I get why you acted that way. I'm happy you care so much. I should have told you earlier, but I didn't want to be the one who stressed you out so much. Especially since you are doing so well here at the Garrison."

Keith glanced up at the other to see truth shining in his eyes as tears also ran down his face. Keith leaned closer, lifting himself up on his toes before burying his nose right into Shiro's neck. This always seemed to relax the older, and it worked this time too.

"What are you going to do?" Keith asked after a moment as a jet flew over them, breaking up their bonding.

"I'm going on the mission," Shiro stated after a minute of looking into his eyes, finding the courage to say it, "Iverson, Sanda, and Adam don't want me to go, but I have Sam and Matt to help back me up. And you."

"Always," Keith grinned quietly before he sniffled, rubbing his eyes. That large hand brushed through his hair again, gently messing with a spot of hair.

"Was your hair white here before?" Shiro wonder as Keith's eyes widened. Feeling where his friend's wrists were, he brushed his hands over the other's hands before sliding them to his hair. Instantly he knew those few hairs were white because of the texture, but he pulled it in front of his eyes just to check.

Yep. White as the rest of his turned hair. Damn it. It was only a few strands, but they were showing through the dye, even though they had been dyed despite having been ebony before.

"Keith," Shiro's fingers went to both sides of his face as he stared at him with concern dancing in his eyes, "Keith...Keith…What's wrong?"

"I...um...my…" Keith swallowed before he began to explain it, "Hair has been turning white since...well, since pops died. I don't why and it's not medical reasons as far as anyone knows."

"How much of it is white?" Shiro asked softly as he went back to playing with the strands, "The white ones feel so...soft."

"Probably because of the black hair dye I use," Keith frowned before pushing his bangs up so the man could see where the dye was fading along his roots, a bit lighter than the rest, "It keeps growing."

Shiro leaned closer, staring at it harder. His face was less than a brush away, and if Keith leaned forward, he could plant his lips on the older's. Grey eyes slid to his own as if hearing the thought before something tickled his hair where it normally was naturally white. Eyes widening, Keith stood there as Shiro placed a kiss to his hairline. Heat shot to his face and his navel as he stood there.

Why did Shiro do that? Surely he did it as in...a brotherly way? Brothers plant kisses on their siblings like that, right? Keith had seen quite a few do so in the homes. Especially if their sister or brother was in distress or super happy. There were places for that, right? For a kiss like that? Top of the head was one, right? Did this mean Shiro saw him as...like that? Or-

Shiro chuckled as he let Keith's bangs fall back into his eyes, luckily covering up his blush.

"Come on, Keith," he smiled brightly at him before giving him a pair of dark scarlet goggles. The ones he had gotten Keith for his last birthday along with the fingerless gloves he was wearing now, "I got this hoverbike cleaned up for a reason."

Keith blinked before brushing his hair back into place, despite knowing it would be wind ridden from the ride anyway. Taking a soothing breath out, he nodded before getting onto the bike.

"I got somewhere I can take you," he looked over at the man who raised a brow, "You'll like it. Just sit and relax back while I get us there. It's a bit of a trip."

Shiro wasn't the type to relax and let others take over, feeling that he had to always be in charge. But with Keith, his gaze went soft before he agreed with a small shake of his head, a laugh on his lips as he settled down right behind Keith.

"Alright," he stated as he hugged Keith tighter around his middle. Keith blushed just a bit at the feeling of warmth along his back as he started the engine which hummed like a cat, just as it should, "I got time. I trust you, buddy."

Keith stepped on the gas. Time to take his best friend out to his dad's shack.

…..

"I'm going to miss you," Keith confessed, whispering into the older's ear as they hugged. The Kerberos mission was happening, about to take off in ten minutes. They were saying their last goodbyes, and Shiro had invited Keith along to see the ship. In the distance, Keith could hear Matt and Sam hugging their family. Someone in the group was crying, but Keith was focused on the man in his arms, "You're coming back."

"I am," Shiro reassured him before running his hand through Keith's hair, going from white to the black ones smoothly, "I'm glad you trust me with showing me your hair."

"Always," Keith smiled fondly. His heart was breaking at the fact that his friend was leaving, but he knew it was one thing he had to do. So he made sure not to put in his next hair dye, just until the man was gone. The white streaks curled into his face, but no one else could notice it with Shiro's hat on. The older had placed it on his head as soon as he had seen, telling him that he'd be wearing one himself soon.

"Shiro!" Matt shouted as they turned to him and his family, "We gotta go!"

"Okay!" Shiro yelled back before he placed his hand on Keith's shoulder, "So...Maybe when I get back…"

Keith heart jammed into his throat. 

"I can dye my bangs to match yours?" His puppy eyes were adorable enough for Keith to lose his breath, "As a show of solidarity. Because you're not alone, Keith."

Keith blinked before more tears slid down his cheeks. Jumping at Shiro, he wrapped his arms around the taller before nuzzling his face to the other's shoulder happily. Pulling back after a moment, he stared into grey eyes.

"Thanks, Shiro," he sighed contentedly. Someone caught their attention as they both let go of one another. Sam stood there with his hand on Shiro's shoulder just like the younger man had on Keith's before.

"It's time to go, Shiro," he smiled understandingly at both of them before nodding towards the ship. Shiro smiled back before ruffling Keith's hair.

"Keep my hat," he laughed as he pulled it down on Keith's head, further hiding his hair, "It looks good on you. I'll get it back in a year."

"Okay," Keith whispered back as he gently pushed his hands away, "I'll be here when you get back, Shiro."

And like that, the crew was gone. They launched off with no problems as Keith watched. He held onto Shiro's cap, making sure it didn't blow away. Something dark pooled in his chest as the ship left the atmosphere. Later that night, a few more strands of hair would turn.

…..

Six months later, they got the news. The Kerberos crew was dead. The mission was lost. Shiro...Shiro was never coming back home.

Keith's chest burned as tears raced to his eyes. This hurt worse than his dad's death, in so many ways. He'd never see Shiro's gentle smile or his beautiful eyes again. He'd never hear him tease him about his hair or another laugh from him. He'd never have the man brush his fingers through his hair or get another warm hug from him. Without Shiro, no one would defend him and stick by his side. His classmates still despised him and the teachers not much better.

So he packed his stuff and confronted Iverson. The man was hiding something about the mission. Keith could feel it in ways he could feel other things. But he wouldn't tell him anything.

"Get back to your room, cadet," the man sighed before rubbing his face, "We all miss them."

"Not like I do," Keith spoke as he scowled, heart bleeding, "You know Shiro would never crash the way they say he did! Why are you lying!"

"You're out of line, cadet," he snapped back tiredly before he tapped something on his tablet, "Go back to your room or-"

"'Or' what?" Keith growled as he glared at the other, "You'll take away my flying privileges? You'll make sure I never become an officer? You’ll take my stuff anyway from me until I behave?"

"Now, cadet-"

Keith slapped his hands on the desk, voice cracking as he snarled at the older man who stared back warily.

"No! Shiro was the only one...the only person who never gave up on me! I'm not letting him be stuck out wherever he is. You and I both know that he's not dead!" Keith screamed as he dug his nails into the wood beneath his hands, not noticing that they had sharpened enough to leave deep gouges in the surface, "I'm gonna bring him home, and if you're not going to help, I'll figure it out myself!"

"Get back to your room," the man stated darkly, but Keith was sick and tired of listening to him. He wasn't searching for the team. He didn't fucking care, "Or I will have to add another strike to your list. What would Shiro say if he saw you like th-"

Keith moved before he was aware of it, teeth sharp enough to cut through his lip as he punched out with all of his force. Iverson went flying backwards into the wall behind him as he grabbed his already damaged eye, blood falling between his fingers and gritted teeth. Keith hissed as he glared at the man, feeling his rage demand that he show him just what happened when people messed with his feelings like that. He didn't have to look to know that more strands bleached themselves to bone as he stood there. By now, half of his hair was probably white, dye completely gone.

"You might have given up on him," Keith's voice was deeper than usual, a feral twist in it as he glared at the man who stared back with one eye wide open, "But I won't. Not now, not ever."

And then Keith fled. He went to the one place no one would know to look. He went back home.

…..

Keith stopped wearing the dye as he lived in isolation away from the rest of society. Like he had predicted, his hair was half black and half white. Anymore, the white shifted so his roots were all pale. Now it was mainly the last three inches of his hair that was black. The tips flared back to white, and Keith didn't give a damn.

He was too busy chasing that energy he couldn't get out of his head. Something was out there and he needed to find it. So he searched a full year before the same energy told him an event was going down that night. He listened to it, making sure to dye his hair and grab all the black they had in the store, which would last a few months, longer if the rest of his hair didn't change. 

And then the ship fell from the sky. He found his best friend again, arm replaced by an alien metal one and scar on his nose. But what really got him was the patch of crystal white hair in his bangs. It was like what Keith had a year ago.

He got him out of there.

…..

"We match," Shiro smiled as he placed his hand on Keith's shoulder, the sun having fully risen in the sky, "We're both getting old. Now who's the old timer?"

Keith chuckled softly before he winced.

"Not exactly," Keith stared off to the side, "It turned even more. About half now."

"Oh, Keith," Shiro pulled him into a hug. Keith settled into it quickly, body wanting to know that Shiro was real and not another dream like so many he had in the past year, "How'd you know to come save me?"

Keith showed him how. 

…..

They had barely been into space for a few weeks before Keith approached Allura working on something in the castle. She glanced up at him with interest in her eyes before smiling kindly at him.

"What do you need, Keith?"

"I need to ask you something," he began before averting his eyes, "And I don't mean to offend you if it is something you don't like to be asked but...has your hair always been white?"

Allura raised a brow before she nodded silently. A frown touched her lips as she spoke.

"Usually, among us Alteans, white hair was a sign of royalty. Only my ancestors had it, including my father."

"So you were born with white hair?" He tilted his head.

"I was," she nodded before bringing up a photo of an Altean who looked just like her, "But my mother, Melonor, wasn't. Her hair changed color once she married my father, or so he told me. It used to be light pink."

"How…" Keith stared from the picture of her mom and back to her, "How did it turn?"

"All at once," Allura frowned in concern at him as his stomach dropped. That wasn't what was happening to him, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Keith shrugged sullenly as he turned away, "I'm...going to talk to Shiro."

…..

"If I don't make it out of here," Keith stared at Shiro as the man panted. Sweat rolled down his face as he shivered, despite the warmth of the fire nearby, "I want you to lead Voltron."

Keith's chest burned down to his core. Shiro...Shiro was going to be fine. Shiro had to be okay. He couldn't lose him again. He wouldn't lose him again. 

"You're gonna make it!" Keith choked out as he grabbed the man's uninjured arm, "Nothing's going to happen to you."

Shiro smiled at him fondly, but something lingered in his eyes, like he didn't quite believe Keith. Like he thought he was gonna die there. Keith would never let that happen. He wouldn't. 

The man ran his fingers through the hair on the back of Keith's neck, making goosebumps break out as Keith nearly groaned into his arm. Touch felt so good, and he knew he had to be touch-starved because he wanted more of it. He never wanted Shiro to stop running his fingers through his hair. It felt like home. Like he was safe and protected and not out on a rocky planet with no idea when they'd be rescued and if he'd have to watch his best friend die in that time.

Shiro's petting seemed to give him something to focus on because he kept doing it, staring intently at the hair he was rubbing. Keith could've purred at the feeling as those fingers crossed into his hair and across his scalp. It went on for awhile before Shiro's hand went slack, pulling him from his haze.

"Shiro!"

"I'm...okay…" the older panted as he tried to get up only to fall back down, too weak, "I'm...okay."

"They'll come," Keith spoke as he stared into the distance, holding Shiro to his chest, "You'll be back to normal before you know it."

The man just groaned painfully before grabbing Keith's hand, tugging it to the ground as he tensed. A long moment of dark energy swirled around them before he relaxed. Keith placed a kiss to the top of Shiro's head, where white mixed with black. A sigh left the older as he stared into space, weakly huffing at random times. Keith wrapped his arm around the other before placing his forehead to the other's shoulder. 

They just had to wait.

…..

"Then you've chosen to be alone!" Shiro shouted at him, disappointed and disgusted as his lip curled. Keith hurt so badly. His body was sore from the fights, his shoulder was partially bleeding under the suit. He could barely think coherently as he checked to make sure his knife was still in hand. His heart was breaking at the look his best friend was sending him. 

He knew some of his hair was turning white, easily seeable through the blood soaking into his hairline. By now, his hair was 3/4ths white, a reverse of when Keith had first met Shiro. The dye did nothing to hide any of it, but Keith paid no attention as Shiro turned his back, walking away from him like he didn't want to be around Keith anymore.

"Shiro!" Keith screamed as he limped forward, knee also hurting from where he had landed on it incorrectly multiple times, "Wait!"

But he didn't. He kept walking away, disappearing as the light blinded Keith. Keith cried before everything faded to red.

…..

"Why do you hide it?" Keith turned to the biggest Galra as he let Red drive herself for a moment. Antok was his name, if he remembered correctly, "White hair is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah," Keith stared into space, waiting for Shiro and Kolivan to get in the lion so they could go, "Well, on Earth it is."

"What for?"

Keith gazed at the other's covered face before sighing and turning to his knife. The knife that apparently made him Galra, "Because people's hair doesn't turn white like mine is. Is it...is it a Galra thing?"

Antok didn't say anything for a long minute, and by the time that he seemed about to, Shiro and the leader of the Blade strolled up Red's ramp, stopping them from completing their conversation and denying Keith an answer. Well, that must be a ‘no’.

"We ready to go?" Keith wheezed softly as he tossed his helmet on, pretending that lifting his arm to do so didn't hurt like hell. When he received no answer, he glanced at Shiro who watched him carefully. He didn't notice the concern in his eyes or the worried and guilty tug of Shiro's lip.

All he could think of was how the team was going to hate him. How Shiro was going to leave him like before. All because he was Galra. Because the Galra had fucked everything up, and he was one of them.

"Yeah," he finally responded before placing his hand on Keith's uninjured left shoulder, "We're ready. As long as you are."

Keith bit back his bitter laughter as he launched his lion into the air. Nothing was going to be okay again.

…..

“Hey,” Lance spoke up on their last free day, before they were going to face Zarkon - hopefully for the last time, “We should go swimming in the pool! Coran explained it all, and I think we can figure it out!”

“I don’t know, Lance…” Shiro began as he tapped the tablet in his hand, pausing to look at the younger. Keith sat on the other side of Shiro, not really paying attention to the conversation, “We’re busy getting everything in plac-”

“Allura gave us the day off,” Pidge stated as she looked up from her computer, “We all could use a fun day for once.”

“Yeah, we love you, Shiro,” Hunk nodded before he continued, “But even you need a break. When is the last time we had a break, guys? We’ve been doing this ‘defending the universe’ thing for awhile now. I think we all deserve a nice break, man.”

Keith blinked as he looked over to the man. Shiro seemed torn between his work and letting them all have some fun. His lip curled down along with his brows.

“You guys can go, but I think I sho-”

Keith tugged on his arm, making the other pause as his eyes shifted to him. They softened when they saw that Keith was the one pulling on his arm. A moment of silence raced around the room before Shiro sighed and then chuckled softly.

“That is creepy,” Lance whispered to the other two, “It’s like they're married or something. They’re reading each other’s minds.”

“Awww,” Hunk whispered back with stars in his eyes, which Keith could clearly see from here as he turned to them, “Look at his adorable puppy eyes! How can anyone say no to that?”

“Shiro won’t,” Pidge smirked as she wiggled her brow at Keith, who blushed just the slightest, “Just like Keith won’t to Shiro’s puppy eyes.”

“Fine,” Shiro nodded before turning the tablet off, “We’ll all take a break. You guys are right, we do need one.”

“POOL TIME!” Lance screamed loudly as Keith sighed and rolled his eyes, “RACE YOU GUYS THERE!”

“Oh you’re on!” Pidge laughed before she rushed away with a boost of speed, “Catch up, Lance!”

“HEY!” The Cuban shouted with wide eyes before chasing her, “NO FAIR!”

“Wait for me, guys!” Hunk shouted as he too ran off with them, “We gotta change!”

Shiro snickered as they disappeared, noise fading with them. Keith also felt a smile on his lips before they tugged down as he remembered something. Shiro seemed to sense his mood because he suddenly turned to him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded before running a hand through his hair, “But I just remembered that something in the Altean water gets rid of my dye. It happened last time when Lance and I got washed up into the pool. Luckily, Lance didn’t notice it.”

“Oh,” Shiro trailed off before he shrugged, “Well, we don’t have to get in the water.”

“We?” Keith asked as he looked up at the other, “You’re not swimming?”

“Nah,” Shiro pulled him up by his arm before they began walking for the door, “I want to relax, and with those three in the pool, there will be no spot to float on.”

“They are rowdy,” Keith laughed before he smirked, “So we gonna chill like old times?”

Shiro’s face turned an interesting pink color before he coughed into his hand. 

“Uh...Yeah,” he sputtered softly before letting out a calmer breath, “Let’s go find the others, or they’ll be doing something they shouldn’t.”

“Okay,” Keith agreed before strolling by Shiro’s side. Neither of them change out of their casual clothes, but both made sure to roll up their pant legs and take off their boots before sitting on the edge of the pool. It felt weird to be upside down, but Keith shrugged it off easily. Shiro did too, likely used to strange things like this at this point. The three youngest were already in the pool, splashing away.

“Come on and join us!” One of them shouted but Keith only rested his head on the other’s shoulder, “It’s fun!”

“We’re good,” Shiro responded back before rested against the wall behind them, kicking a foot out slowly, “But you guys can go on.”

“Okay!” Lance shouted before diving at Pidge who shouted in surprise when he landed on her, “Gotcha, Pidge!”

The reply faded out as Keith settled into the older’s side. Before long, the man ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, right behind his left ear. It apparently was a sensitive spot as Keith held back a content gasp. Shiro paused a moment, probably worried, but Keith leaned in to his touch. The older continued with a fond smile as Keith relaxed into the feeling on warm fingers on his hair and scalp. It felt amazing. Keith couldn’t explain how it felt exactly, but he wanted more. He chased Shiro’s fingers, letting out a pleased sigh as the man petted the area, rubbing small circles in his hair.

He was almost asleep in Shiro’s hold when something wet hit his face. Coughing as the bleached water fell out of his nose and mouth, Keith glared at the three who were frozen in fear. Hunk and Pidge glanced at each other before pointing at Lance whose mouth dropped open in shock.

“Guys!” He shouted with fright in his voice, “What is in this water! It bleached Keith’s hair! Wait...is this how Allura’s hair is white?”

Keith huffed before covering his hair with his hands, scowling at the guy.

“If you wouldn’t have thrown water at me,” Keith’s voice took on a small hiss, “It wouldn’t have happened.”

“How was I supposed to know that it would do that?” He asked before he paused and busted out laughing at the top of his lungs. Keith frowned even harder, “You...You look…”

“Yeah?”

“You copying Shiro’s look?” The Blue Paladin laughed before he banged his fist on the water, splashing Hunk who didn’t move, “You both got the bang thing going for you.”

“Lance-”

“What if it stays that way?” The younger continued laughing, but Keith wasn’t having fun anymore, “Oh man...This is too good.”

“Lance-”

“And it’s white,” he snickered as tears raced down his face, “It looks good on Shiro, but not on you, mullet!”

Keith had been afraid of this. This is exactly why he hid his hair color. It was like all the foster homes all over again. Lance might not know it, but he really hit a soft spot right where Keith didn’t want him too. It hurt, and Keith twisted his fingers into his palms to stop himself from doing anything rash like drowning the other. He ignored the sharp sting of his nails cutting into his skin as he pushed his hair to Shiro’s arm to hide how much white was really showing up.

“Lance!” Shiro growled as he stared right at the younger who instantly stopped laughing, “Drop it.”

Keith stared at his best friend’s arm, trying to focus on the indents of scars right in front of his eyes. Taking in a few deep breaths, he finally turned to the Cuban before he could get too lost.

“It’s fine,” Keith frowned before sighing, “Must be something in the water.”

Well, he wasn’t lying.

“I’m...going to grab some food,” Keith announced as he got up, now holding his bangs back with a hand before turning away, hoping that no more white was visible.

“I…” Lance began but dropped off.

“Keith,” Shiro stated as Keith paused, “Do...you want some company?”

“No, I’ll be fine,” Keith reassured him softly as he gave the other a bit of a strained smile, “Just...uh...need some time to think.”

“Ah, okay,” Shiro frowned worriedly before nodding, “We’ll be here when you want to rejoin us.”

“Okay,” Keith replied before he walked away.

…..

Shiro was gone again. His seat was empty. The lion was devastated, growling her apologies as Keith stood frozen. His chest burned as he barely breathed. 

He rushed out of there, searching everywhere he could. Before he knew it, his hair was continuing to turn white, a little more every night when he came back without his best friend. After months of this, a good half of what hair had been black was now white.

Keith ignored it as he cried into Shiro’s black jacket.

…..

“You’re leaving?”

Keith sighed softly as he stared at the team from under his hood. 

“I’m more use in the Blade,” he replied as he crossed his arms, “Shiro’s rightful place is in the Black Lion, and I’m not taking Red from Lance. The Blade is the only place I can help.”

“Are you sure you’re not leaving for another reason?” Allura stared at him intensely, like she knew all of his deepest secrets, “Other than fighting in the war?”

Keith glanced at Shiro who didn’t acknowledge him. Where a warm smile usually resided laid a neutral frown. Keith knew something was off about the other just like always when this energy was off. Like when the older had left for Kerberos or when he had been injured by the witch. And with the Blade, he no longer had to hide his hair. No one batted an eye at the mixed colors or teased him or even asked him about it. He was out of hair dye anyway, and other types of dye wouldn't work the way he needed them too. No, he needed to go.

“Partly,” Keith responded to her question, avoiding giving them an answer, “I need to follow that quintessence line. And I need to do it alone.”

“Keith,” Keith flinched as he waited for Shiro to rip him a new one. The man had been doing so all week...actually ever since they got him back. He refused to take the lead, but every time Keith tried to, he countermanded what he said. It was probably all on Keith. Keith was the outcast, the loner, the bad leader. His white hair was just more proof that he clearly didn’t fit in with the Voltron team. They didn’t need him now.

He gasped quietly as the man’s hand landed on his padded shoulder. Glancing up, he saw the other looking at him like he used to, a bit worried. Something was off with it though.

“Are you sure this is what you want to do?” He questioned as he kept his hand there, “We won’t stop you if you do go, but know that we are always here for you.”

Keith huffed a bit. Were they? It didn’t seem so. When was the last time anyone on the team checked up on him? When was the last time one of them comforted him about losing his whole world all over again? Were any of them at Regris’ ceremonial burial? Did any of them say anything to help him after he watched the Blade die in front of him? Allura had talked about how Voltron needed him while the Blade didn’t. Lance had gotten pissed that he had missed the show. The others never spoke up. Shiro had given him that look of utter disappointment. And Keith knew it wasn’t a hologram this time.

He had to leave.

“Yeah,” Keith put a fake smile on as he stared right at Shiro, “I’m sure, but I have to do this.”

He waited for the older to say something. This is exactly what he had said to the hologram during his trial, and that one had insisted that he didn’t. He wanted that this time, for Shiro to demand that he stay. To at least show that he wanted him around. Keith would stay if Shiro asked him to.

“Okay,” the older stated and Keith’s heart shattered in his chest, “We’ll keep in touch.”

And then they were all hugging. There were hands everywhere on him, and where he’d normally feel happy about this, loving the touch, it burned like glass digging into his flesh this time.

As he left, he could feel more hair strands turn white.

…..

“You’re my…” Keith stared at the woman in front of him. He didn’t want it to be true. But he couldn’t deny that she had his looks. The sharp nose, the face shape, the hair style. She even had said to shut up and trust her, a phrase he had used on the others when they escaped the Garrison. But he hated this. This woman...this person left him and his dad. She never wanted him in the first place. What the f-

Kolivan knew.

Kolivan sent him here on purpose.

“You’re my mother!” Keith felt sick. All his life, he had wished he had known his mom, and now...now he didn’t want it. He didn’t care to know her. He had survived on his own for so long now. He didn’t need a parent who thought they could come into his life and take care of him! Where was she when his dad died? Where was she when his hair began turning? Where was she when all the foster families gave him up and sent him back? Where was she when Shiro disappeared all those times! He didn’t want her in his life.

And then the woman wouldn’t even answer any of his questions. They got stuck in making sure they weren’t getting shot out of the sky. Some giant bug things attacked them, taking over the ship and both had to get out. Then they got hit with energy that made them see things, but Keith didn’t have much time ask much before they were jumping on a whale and saving a cosmic wolf pup.

All the while, a strand or two went white.

…..

He dreams of the day of his dad’s funeral, of standing at his grave and crying out, sharp fingernails digging into his flesh as he pushes away from the people trying to comfort him with empty words. He dreams of his hair, the first few patches lightening.

He wakes. It wasn’t a dream, and the Galra is standing behind him, clearly crying. Keith doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t comfort her, feeling too angry still to do so. She left them anyway, so she-

But then he had to take a breath. She hadn’t wanted to leave. She had left to protect them. She clearly hadn’t known about what happened to his pops. She couldn’t have.

But he doesn’t turn, pretending to sleep on. The wolf licks his side as if feeling his pain before laying out on top of him like a comfy plush blanket. In no time, Keith slides back to sleep, hoping no more memories wake him up again.

…..

“Your hair…” Krolia begins as Keith comes up to the surface of the small water pond they had found after a few weeks of exploration. Keith doesn’t dislike her as much now, willing to listen to her after seeing more memories. Keith scrubbed the dirt out of his hair before turning to her, keeping his lower body into the water.

“Yeah?”

“It’s going white.”

“Obviously,” Keith scowled before rolling his eyes, rubbing a dirty patch off of the large scar on his shoulder, “You saw that when you first saw me without my mask on.”

“I didn’t realize that it was still turning back then,” she frowned at him before sitting down behind him. Taking a gentle hold on his hair, she brushed her fingers through it. Keith relaxed against her, partially on his part and partially because someone was giving his body the attention it needed after all that time, “I know why it’s changing.”

Keith hummed before he gazed back at her with curiosity in his face.

“Our family has a rare disease,” she began as she tugged on a persistent knot in his hair, “Some people in our family, for one reason or another, are sensitive to quintessence.”

Keith blinked. That explained everything. Why he sensed stuff not even Allura seemed aware of. Why he was always chasing after the stuff. Why he loved people’s touch, their lifeforce thrumming against him comfortingly, especially Shiro’s.

“They can sense it, and even sometimes communicate with it,” she sighed softly as she messed with another bunch of shiny hair, “But with that, their hair turns white when they experience lots of stress.”

“But I have experienced stress during times like finals and stuff,” Keith frowned up at her, her face upside down, “It never affected it like this.”

“There’s several types of stress,” Krolia explained as she stared at him, a sad gleam in her eyes, “There’s the stress you feel when you are sick, and the stress of when you make bad decisions. There’s the stress of fighting this war and the stress you feel when your heart gets broken…”

She paused for a moment, giving him a knowing look.

“And there’s the stress of losing those you love,” she smiled painfully, brushing a clawed hand through the white of his hair, “Especially if it's chronic stress over long periods of time. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to take care of you, Keith. I really wanted to be, but I thought you’d be better protected if I left.”

“I know,” Keith rested his hand against her arm, smiling softly at her, “It’s going to take a bit, but...I'm starting get see why you had to go. I’m not that mad.”

“Oh, Keith,” she grinned back just as softly before gently rubbing both of his cheeks, making warmth spark up his body, “Thank you. I’m very glad.”

“Me too,” he responded back as he completely relaxed.

…..

“Keith,” Keith paused as he came out of his sleepy haze, looking up at his mother who was gently braiding his hair in tiny braids. The fire flickered as a tiny breeze rushed through the cave they called home for the past year or so. The wolf made a small sound in his sleep as his paw twitched, “Can I ask you something?”

“Mhmm?”

“This Shiro,” she paused before going on, “Have you...uh...chosen him?”

“Chosen him?” Keith asked while tilting his head to the side, a behavior he noticed he always did when curious, “What does that mean?”

“He clearly means something to you,” Krolia spoke up as she brushed a hand through his hair, “When a Galra is of age, they usually choose someone to become their mate. Someone they know they can depend on and trust. Someone who knows them better than they know themself. Someone who completes them.”

“Like a soulmate?” Keith asked as he remembered the stories his dad used to tell him. Soulmates weren’t real, but that didn’t stop Keith from understanding the concept, “Like what pops always used to say?”

“Just like what your father used to say,” she smiled as she stared at his hair, "We Galra aren't solitary people. We choose a mate and then become attached to them."

"Like you and dad?"

"Mhm," she grinned as she placed her fingers through the hair on his neck, "It's like that. They become the one we know like we've known them all our lives. They are the ones who can touch our sensitive zones and us back to them."

Keith blinked.

"Is that why it feels so good when Shiro rubs right behind my ear?" Keith wondered as he thought back, "And why he calms when I nuzzle into his neck?"

"Yes," Krolia smirked before running her hand through his hair, "And apparently, Shiro accepted being your chosen one. He must love you as much as you do him."

Keith coughed as the wolf startled awake. Yellow eyes glared at him, but he ignored them as he stared at the woman.

"I...but...what?" He gawked, too stunned to think anything, "Shiro...He doesn't feel that way about me. He...sees me as a sibling?"

"Keith," her gaze was hard, "He doesn't act the way a brother does. If he did, he wouldn't be reacting to you the way he does. You wouldn't be feeling this deeply about him."

Keith blushed softly before frowning, thinking back to some of their interactions. Yeah, some of Shiro's actions were a little more than brotherly, but not that much. Right? He did defend him when he took his trials, even going so far as to attack the Blades if it meant he would get them out of there. But any good friend would do that. And he made sure to give him space when he needed it and affection when he wanted it. And he showed his vulnerable side to Keith when he wouldn't to anyone else. Even back before Kerberos. 

"Keith," Krolia sighed quietly before her claw tapped his forehead. He looked at her, "I know a look of love when I see one. Shiro obviously feels that way about you. Trust me, Keith. It was the same look your dad gave me."

Keith raised a brow before letting out a tiny breath.

"Okay, okay," he gazed at his wolf who was chewing on a random piece of crab-monster meat, "Just...just let me think on it. I...um...yeah…"

"Take the time you need," she stroked her thumb along his cheek, right over where the visions showed a burn scar would be, "But...Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't wait too long."

Keith sighed as he watched the ceiling. 

"Okay."

…..

"Shiro," Keith braced himself as he pushed up with his arms, barely keeping the sword of heat away from his face, "Please!"

Nothing. Shiro stared at him blankly, the ominous violet glow behind his eyes. His sharp teeth gleamed as he pushed down more with a snarl on his lips.

"You're my brother!" Keith tried for a reaction and still got nothing. More pain joined his arms as they shook. If he didn't do anything, he was going to get a blade through his eye.

_'Don't wait too long.'_

Well, now was as good as any time to get it out. Especially if he died here.

"Shiro!" Keith grunted as the man pressed down harder, "I love you!"

Shiro froze for a moment, eyes clearing just a bit. Keith felt hope flutter in his chest before the dark energy swirled around them again, almost choking Keith with its force. Shiro growled at him before pushing even harder, Keith's arms slipping further and further down. 

"Just let go, Keith," Shiro snarled at him as he shoved down, making Keith's body shake and arms strain more. If Keith didn't know any better, he'd think that Shiro was telling him more than just to let go of his blade. Maybe...that he should give up his love for the older. It wasn't going to happen, "You don't have to fight anymore. By now, the team's already gone. I made sure of it myself!"

The blade slid lower. By now, Keith's face burned like a hot iron had been stuck to the flesh of his cheek. He had seen this coming from his visions, but he hadn’t felt the pain like he was now. As the blade sunk closer and closer, the burning spread from a small slice until it felt like half of his head was on fire. Keith heard something like a scream of pain before he summoned the black bayard, swiping it upward in a blind arch. A quick snap and yelp of agony rang through the air before Keith forced himself up, vision foggy as he stared at the man he loved.

Shiro went limp like a puppet off its strings, staring at him with a look that crushed Keith. The younger heard his name on his lips before the how place crushed in on itself, cables coming apart and the platform tipping beneath them as they slid downward. Keith barely managed to pull the energy into his arms just in time to dig his blade into the metal by his arm and clasp onto the other’s limp wrist.

Holding on as long as he could, it all was for nothing as they both fell into the abyss of bright light. Keith didn’t know what was down there or how far they’d fall, but as he looked at Shiro, he knew. He knew he was staying by his side. Even if both of them died.

And then everything went black.

…..

“Keith,” a voice echoed around him as he became aware of what was going on. He was no longer free falling into the sky. He ached a bit, but it was enough to ignore, “Keith.”

He was standing upright, body tense as he looked around at the starry world he was in. Purple was all he could see for miles and miles along with blood red scattered in the sky. Breathing heavily, he snapped his attention to the side when he heard the voice again. It sounded like…

“Shiro!” Keith shouted as his muscles tensed even more. He whipped his head around as the energy pulsed like a heartbeat through the air, “Where are you! SHOW YOURSELF!”

“Keith,” the voice stayed the same as the energy gathered behind him. He twirled around with a gasp as Shiro flickered into existence, from his feet up to his hair...his undercut intact and his face back to normal, sad gleam to his beautiful eyes, “Keith, I’m here. It’s okay.”

“You…” Keith sobbed as tears gathered in his eyes as his cheek burned, a permanent reminder, “You tried to kill me.”

“That wasn’t me,” Shiro spoke evenly, but Keith could see a tear or two leave his form, “The one who attacked you...he wasn’t me.”

“But...I...what?”

“I’ve been here the whole time,” Shiro cried out softly as Keith frowned, vision blurry as the energy throbbed, “Ever since our fight with Zarkon, I’ve been stuck here. Black...Black saved my essence and stored it here.”

“She tried to tell me,” Keith took a shocked step back before grabbing some of his hair, “She told me when you disappeared but I didn’t listen. Shiro…”

“I know,” Shiro gave him a sad smile, “It’s not your fault. I’m so sorry, Keith. I tried to get your guys’ attention, but I’ve been too weak. Every time, I couldn’t reach any of you. When the team was on Olkarion, I briefly got through to Lance, but the connection was weak. You’re the only one I can connect with like this.”

Keith frowned as everything flickered around him. He could feel his body, but it wasn’t where he was. The energy...quintessence was going wild, trying to tell him something as Shiro stared at him with regret and pain.

“Keith,” he paused as Keith’s stomach dropped, “I...I died, Keith.”

Keith knew his tears were slipping down his cheeks at that point. Something burned his cheek like salt on a wound as pain flared in his chest. No, that can’t be right. Shiro couldn’t have been dead that whole time! Ever since the other showed up...Keith should have listened to his feelings. He should have done something instead of running away. He could have...they would have found him sooner if Keith had just been stronge-

Something brushed his bangs out of his face as he jerked his eyes up. Shiro stood before him, becoming translucent but still able to lift his hair up enough to run his flesh hand through the strands.

“You are strong,” he whispered as he leaned over just slightly, “You did all you could, Keith. And I’m glad that I knew you. The fake...he lied. The others are okay. You need to get back to them.”

“But…” Keith leaned into the touch, feeling the world flicker between this one and nothing, “I’m not leaving you h-here.”

“I know,” Shiro frowned before he placed a kiss to the top of Keith’s head right where the rest of his hair of the black strands faded to white, “I’m...I’ll be here when you get back.”

It was a lie. They both knew it, knew that Shiro couldn’t survive much longer on the energy he had. The Black Lion was doing all she could to keep him there, but the man was fading forever. Keith couldn’t face that. 

“Shiro,” he begged but the man faded into air.

“Keith,” he frowned before all Keith could see was air.

“SHIRO!”

…..

When Keith woke up, everything hurt. The worst was his face and his arms, but he paid them only a minimal amount of his attention as he pressed his forehead to the Black Lion’s floor. 

“Black,” he cried softly as his white hair rested on the dark ground, dirty enough to be stained grey and strawberry from the sweat, dust, and blood in it, “He needs quintessence. I can get it to him, but I need your help.”

The lion growled weakly, sending him a burst shot of images. Keith was beginning to better understand what she wanted as she rumbled warningly.

“I don’t care if it kills me,” Keith confessed as the lion poked inside his head worriedly, “If I can save Shiro, I’m going to. I need him! I’m not letting him die for real.”

A memory burst into his mind, prompted by the lion who practically tilted her head. It was Shiro’s clone in his bed, sitting there as downtrodden as could be, wounds patched up and hair falling into his face.

“How many times are you going to have to save me before this is over?”

Keith turned to him with a smile on his face, “As many times as it takes.”

The lion rumbled again as he smiled softly. Before long, she agreed to help him out. Closing his eyes, he braced his hands against the cold floor. Focusing on the energy thrumming through the lion, he felt something unique. Something filled with home and desert sand and static, just on the tip of his fingers. The feeling flickered just the slightest as it reached towards him. Keith knew it was Shiro without a doubt as the energy shone like a star flickering to life. A beat told him that the other was worried, and didn’t want to take his energy, but Keith hushed him before softening. The other relented in less time than normal, proving how drained and in need he was of more quintessence. 

Keith took a deep breath before pushing his energy out. Something - the lion - was channeling it so it funneled to Shiro. It trickled slowly at first like a weak waterfall before it flowed more. Every second that past made Keith more lightheaded, but he gritted his teeth, continuing anyway. Soon, the lion was growling at him as Shiro quickly quit receiving it. Keith gasped tiredly, worried that Shiro had stopped for reasons behind his control, but soon after, his energy perked up when Keith brushed against him.

'Rest,' he almost seemed to say to Keith, but a small groan brought him back to the cockpit of the Black Lion. Turning his head just as the noise occured again, Keith could see the clone. He was still unconscious, likely to not awaken for a long time. Keith had to get him back to the others. They had to do something to help Shiro.

Keith almost fell over as he got up, his head threatening to toppled him. The dizziness stayed as he stumbled to the chair, settling into it with a plop. Grabbing both yokes, he let the lion pilot as he glanced out the window. They were moving away from the destroyed facility, which Keith didn't look at. Tapping a few buttons, he scowled when he picked up three dots zooming for the rest of the team.

"Shit," he groaned as he rested his head on his aching arm. The lion grumbled softly, and Shiro's lifeforce flickered somewhere in there, as if both agreed with him, "Gotta contact the team."

The screen changed as he called the castle. A small click told him that they had picked up, but no one showed on the screen. 

Black hummed in his mind, telling him that transferring energy had scrambled some functions on her, and she had to cut the video feed. Keith thanked her silently before telling the team what they needed to know. 

"You…" Lance asked hesitantly, "You okay, man? You sound...winded."

"Lance is right," Allura's voice joined in, "You sound injured."

"I'm fine," Keith sighed tiredly before getting them on task again, "Just make sure Lotor can't get to the portal. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright."

Keith knew he wasn't going to make it in time. Black was not the fastest lion, and her wing was damaged. Keith was hurt and exhausted and pushed to the limit. The clone was still out, and no help. Shiro…

"Shiro," Keith closed his eyes, feeling for the other, "I need your help. We have to get to the team."

Nothing. Not even a single swish. 

"Shiro…" Keith winced as his cheek pulled too far, bursting in pain, "Please."

Nothing. Hours. Vargas. Whatever you want to call it. Keith flew the lion while neither his best friend nor the lion spoke. He was still tense as ever, but his body was beginning to hit the stage where adrenaline was the only thing keeping him going. 

Suddenly, he could hear the team. They were screaming out, being attacked by Lotor. He wasn't there yet. He wasn't with them. He wasn't going to make it in time. He was too far away.

"Shiro," he begged again as his voice cracked, "Please. I need to get to the other paladins. I need your help."

Nothing. White hair brushed his face, crusted with gunk. 

"Shiro."

A low flicker which died off. Keith held his breath. He needed Shiro's guidance. Shiro knew Black from the inside and out, so he could help. He was connected to her the best.

"Shiro!"

Another flicker, a brush of wind on his head. Shiro was trying, but couldn't form.

"SHIRO!" Keith screamed hoarsely as he gripped the energy around him. A burst of light slammed into his eyes as he opened them. This time, the hand did roam through his hair before going to his shoulder.

"You can get to them," he said as his grey eyes watched Keith, "Just look through the lions eyes. Patience yields focus."

Keith almost sobbed. He hadn't heard that phrase in years. Focusing on the lion, energy zapped through him as he suddenly saw his team. They were in trouble, being beaten around by Lotor in an anti-Voltron machine. Keith pulled on the petals, feeling energy gather in his chest. Shiro flickered into existence behind him, hands on his hands as he placed a breezy kiss the back of his head. With a shout, Keith yanked the yokes forward with Shiro's help, flying there just in time to stop an incoming missile of light.

"Form Voltron!" Both he and Shiro shouted as one.

…..

Shiro was back. His best friend was back!

Keith groaned as his energy crashed. He was so exhausted, to the point that he should be passed out by now. He felt sick like he had stayed up for days upon days without a wink of sleep. His eyes burned and his cheek was fever-hot like the blade was still stuck there. Everything swayed dangerously as Keith tried to breathe. His ribs felt heavy in some areas. Like they were disconnected. His arms felt bruises down to the core, probably dislocated from some of his falls and grabbing the edge of the platform.

Shiro laid at his feet, out cold but alive. His black hair had gone silver, several shades darker than Keith's, if his had been clean. As it was, Keith could see his hair was an almost inky dark grey color from everything in it including the dust from the planet they were on. That must be why the others weren’t asking him about his hair. None of them noticed his hair when they got from finding Romelle. Then again, his hair had taken a hit of oily dust when he had first started the machine, so it made sense why they didn’t ask.

Something wasn’t right. Keith froze as he took in a shaky breath. Something was wrong with Shiro.

Dropping to his knees - and biting his lip to keep from shouting as pain flared throughout his body - he pressed his hand to the man’s chest. It moved beneath him like it should but his energy felt off. It felt like a mix of the one he had felt in Black and the one he had noticed when the clone was around. Frowning, he focused on the older’s quintessence.

_“He needs us,” one twitched softly, Shiro’s energy, “We can’t abandon him like this. We made a promise to him.”_

_“You made a promise,” the second weaker energy thrummed sadly, “I didn’t.”_

_“But you had my memories,” Shiro exclaimed the his energy slid closer to the other who hopped away, “And you know how I...how we feel about him.”_

_“But-”_

Keith blinked as he came back to the group. He had to have been communicating with their quintessence, tapping into their frequency to hear them. He had to do something. Had to convince them to work together, or he’d lose Shiro for sure this time. No Black Lion to save him.

“Something’s wrong with Shiro,” Keith huffed before sitting in a better position, ribs aching less as he turned to his mom, “I have to help.”

“Wait!” Lance almost shouted from the side, “What’s wrong with Shiro?!”

“Shiro should be fine,” Allura stated as she placed her hands gently to Shiro’s forehead before gasping and pulling back as if stung, “I don’t understand! Shiro...the clone’s body is rejecting Shiro.”

“He’s what?” Romelle asked with wide eyes, having heard some of the stories Keith told of the older friend.

“How...Why is the body rejecting him?” Pidge frowned as she tapped her wrist, “It shouldn’t, right?”

A ruckus broke out as Keith gritted his teeth. The energy on Shiro flickered more and more as the group got louder in their confusion and panic. It felt like a cloth tearing at the seam. Like Shiro’s quintessence was fracturing in the middle by two unseen forces.

“Shut up!” Keith screamed after another minute of the noise being the only thing he could hear. Everyone went deathly silent as Keith held his arms over his ribs. Shouting had been a bad idea as something stretched too much in his chest. Breathing burned now, “I...I’m going to fix this.”

“How?” Hunk asked as he stared at him nervously, “I think we need an alchemist to do that, and Allura clearly can’t...no offense, Allura.”

Keith ignored them as he looked at his mother who stared back knowingly. A small bittersweet shine came to her face before she nodded and looked at the group.

“You don’t need an alchemist,” she spoke before Keith felt her hand on his arm, grounding him, “Just someone who can talk to quintessence.”

Keith took a deep (and painful) breath in before diving into the energy buzzing before him. He didn’t notice the slight red glow that his hands and eyes emitted, much like Allura did earlier when retrieving Shiro’s soul. Nor did he notice the team shouting in more confusion and fear. What he did notice was that he was floating in a space much like the Black Lion’s astral plane, but this time it was mainly light blue, some scarlet stars in the background. Two vaguely human shapes of quintessence lined up in front of him, facing each other, one purple and one blue.

“Stop being stubborn!” Shiro shouted from in front of the purple shadow.

“That’s rich, coming from you,” the clone spoke as he stared at Shiro like a mirror image, “You’re being just as stubborn.”

“No, I’m n-”

“You won’t even admit your feelings to him,” the clone laughed suddenly as the right arm sparked quickly and then died off, “Ever since the day you fell to that planet, when you brushed your hands through his hair. Even before that, before Kerberos. Something was there.”

“But he…” Shiro paused as pain crossed his face, “He would never feel that way. He told my hologram that I was a brother to him. He told you that you were his brother. He...He doesn’t care about me...us that way...the way we do.”

“How would you know?” The violet shape flickered before the energy around them stretched even more, “You never asked. You ran! All you’ve been doing this whole time is running!”

“No,” Shiro frowned, “I haven-”

“You ran from Adam because you were too afraid you’d die and leave him by himself,” the clone stared right at the other who stared away in shame, “You ran from yourself, too afraid that you were a monster after all your time as the champion. You ran from your team because you didn’t want to burden them.”

Shiro didn’t protest.

“You ran from him because…” The clone paused before his eyes softened, “You were afraid that you’d mess this up too. That if he cared about you the way you do him, he’d see what the others see. I have the same feelings and I know...I know that he cares just as much. He promised me...us that he’d save us as many times as it took. Right now, he’s doing it.”

“Then why are we arguing?” Shiro asked softly as he gazed back at the other, “Why are we doing this?”

“Because…” the clone sighed before rubbing his bangs tiredly, “You have to be the one to take over my...this body. If the witch’s control was through me, she could still have a hold on me.”

“That’s not why,” Shiro glared at the other, “You and I both know she has no more control over us. Her control was in our arm, and he got rid of that.”

“I…” The purple blob sighed before staring right at Shiro, “I don’t...deserve to have this. I’m not you, Shiro. I was never you. And after what I did to him, I’m not sure I want to be. At least if you take over this body, you can finally do what you’ve been wanting to for years. I almost killed him, and it hurts as much as it does to you.”

“Don’t you even say that,” Keith spoke up as both startled and turned to him with wide eyes, “Both of you are important to me. Neither of you are going anywhere. I’m not losing you again.”

“Keith!” Both shouted as they both took a step forward but an invisible force held them back from him, “What...what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to save you,” Keith grinned at them softly, “As many times as it takes.”

“But…”

“Neither of you hurt me,” Keith confessed after a moment as the world around them flickered like it was trying to dissolve, “I knew it was going to happen. I saw it in the visions my mom and I saw on the space whale.”

“Then why?” The clone wondered as his brows moved down, tears gathering, “Why would you...why would you keep me around? You could have let go of me. You should have.”

“But I wouldn’t,” Keith moved closer, “I’ll never let you go. Either of you. You mean too much to me. Mom...mom told me about the Galra traditions, and I’ve chosen you. Ever since the beginning...since before Kerberos, you’ve become the person I’ve cared about most. And...I didn’t lie when we fought. I love you. I’ll die before either of you get hurt ever again.”

“Keith,” Shiro stared at him with a slight frown, “You…”

“I love you, Shiro,” Keith stared right at him, “Like someone does their soulmate. Like a Galra does their mate. I’ve searched the universe for you, and I’d do it again in a heartbeat if it meant you were here with me. I’m not giving up on you.”

“Keith,” Shiro smiled fondly before turning back to the clone who nodded, “For Keith?”

“For Keith,” the other agreed quietly before both began to shine like stardust, their colors mixing as they merged into one. Before Keith could do anything, the glowing form stood in front of him, leaning down just enough to move his white hair back and place a kiss on his forehead. They smiled at him softly before everything faded to black.

…..

When Keith awoke, he hurt. All the places that bothered him before bothered him now. Breathing hurt a little less though, and he could feel his wounds were wrapped in gauze and medicine. Something warm was at his front, and fingers combed through his hair in a comforting way. Keith sighed as he settled into whoever was holding him to their chest, their fingers brushing against the sensitive spot behind his ear. What could have been a purr left his mouth as he rubbed his face against the other.

“Hey,” a voice greeted him as he woke up more, “How you doing, buddy?”

Keith opened his eyes to see honey-grey eyes staring back at him, a gentle smile on the older’s face. Turning his head up to better look at him, Keith stretched before pulling his arm back with a tiny yelp. That hurt.

“Don’t overdo it,” Shiro warned as he continued to pet Keith's hair...which was now completely clean and as white as snow, “You used too much energy from...well, everything. You need to take it easy.”

“How…” Keith yawned as he carefully rubbed an eye - the one with the bandage under it, “How long have I been out?”

“Hard to say,” Shiro frowned as he brushed his hand over Keith’s brow with a feather-light touch, “I’ve been out almost just as much. From what I’ve gathered, you’ve been out for about a week? Maybe two.”

“What?” Keith gasped weakly as he tried to turn his head to look around. He didn’t get far before something in his chest hurt, but he did gather that they were in the Black Lion, resting on her bed. Focusing on the lion, he knew they were traveling through space at that moment, and his mom and the wolf were in the cockpit area, probably talking to someone through the screen. 

“You used a lot of energy, Keith,” Shiro stared at him with sad eyes, “I...we were afraid you were going to die. You almos...you did.”

“I...what?”

“When you got us to agree to share our body,” Shiro sighed as he rubbed his thumb along the covered scar lightly, as if scared he may hurt Keith by touching it, “You used too much energy. Allura couldn’t bring you out of it, and we all came together to give you a little of our energy. You...uh...died...for a few seconds. But then you came back.”

“Just like you did,” Keith gasped softly before he cautiously wrapped his arms around his best friend, “You...you okay?”

“I’m good,” Shiro smiled at him before hugging him back, “Just...never been this tired before. I’m always sleeping anymore. Haven’t even been out of here since I was put in.”

“Heh,” Keith grinned back as tiredness dragged on him, “Me neither.”

“Very funny,” Shiro laughed before resting his head right next to Keith’s, staring at something on his face intensely. Keith licked his dry lips for a moment before blinking, not quite understanding what Shiro was looking at. Shiro seemed to notice that, “Your brows...they turned white.”

Keith blinked before he snickered softly, “Just like you. Yours went grey.”

“Well, we match now,” Shiro smirked at him before sobering. Gently, he placed his hand to the back of Keith’s neck, brushing some hairs, “I talked to your mom...when I had a moment of clarity...She...uh...kind of explained Galra mating to me, and I just want to let you know that I feel the same way. I love you, Keith. Like someone does their soulmate. Like a mate does their Galra. I’ve stayed waiting for you in Black, and I’d do it again in a heartbeat if it meant you were here with me. I’m not giving up on you.”

Keith closed his eyes for a moment as tears instantly popped up into them. Shiro did...he did love Keith back that way. A small laugh left his throat before Shiro tugged him closer.

“Keith,” he asked as Keith finally opened his eyes again, “Can...Can I kiss you?”

Keith lost his breath as he stared into those starry eyes. Even now, Shiro was asking him instead of just doing it. Keith’s heart warmed as he pressed closer to the man he loved, a grin on his face, one side turned up more than the other as he nodded wordlessly. Shiro grinned back before he rubbed his thumb against the base of Keith’s skull, making more warmth burst through him at the contact. Before long, he leaned in, slowly placing his lips on Keith’s. 

Keith groaned slightly as he arched against Shiro’s chest. He had dreamed of this for years, but it was better than he had imagined. Not because it was all that he had heard from books or whatnot, but because it was Shiro with him. Shiro was here, with him now. Alive and well and happy and _kissing_ him.

“I love you,” Keith whispered when they pulled away enough to breathe, vision fading on the edge as warmth surrounded him, “I love you, Shiro.”

“I love you, too, Keith,” the man placed another one on his forehead before pushing a blanket over them, “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Yes, sir,” Keith smirked as a deep blush flushed Shiro’s face before yawning loudly. Without a care in the world, if something were to come up, he buried his face into Shiro’s neck before nuzzling deeply into the space between his collarbone and jaw.

He fell asleep quickly with Shiro’s arm around him.


End file.
